Ghosts of Christmas Past
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Christmas is meant to be enjoyed by all in their own way, but when Cathy is traveling alongside Newt Scamander and the time of year comes, she must come clean as to why that's not the case for her.


11/29/18

Author's Note: This story is loosely based on true events (more so the emotions of those events) and has nothing to do with my feelings towards Christmas. If you want the more accurate/Muggle version go read It's Trichy chapter three.

Christmas was known to be a joyous time of the year when families would get together, exchange gifts, sit down for a big dinner, and enjoy each other's company. That was how I saw it for a while until my mom ruined everything.

Mom had a short temper (which I believe I inherited) so on Christmas Day when I was fourteen she and my dad got into an argument that ended with her using the Killing Curse on him and a couple other relatives who tried to restrain her until my aunt Chelsea put the Body-Bind Curse on her as I just stood there shaking and crying looking at the carnage around me. I ended up staying with Aunt Chelsea during the Summer and Winter holidays while I wasn't attending Ilvermorney. I never wanted to celebrate Christmas after that day. I had nightmares whenever it was that time of year. After graduation, I started traveling to different areas until I ended up settling in London.

I've always had a fascination with magical creatures since I was in school since they were for the most part defenseless just like I was as a child. I was thrilled to get a job at the Ministry working as the personal assistant to Newt Scamander. Newt was so sweet and considerate treating me like an equal as opposed to just "the assistant" which I greatly appreciated.

I was excited yet nervous when I went with Newt when he was offered a chance to write a book about magical creatures. Though I had visited a few places following graduation, there were still many more I wanted to see. By that time I had warned Newt about my issues and triggers so that I wouldn't scare him though I didn't go into details and he never pressed the issue which I was grateful for. As we traveled to both familiar and unfamiliar places (at least for me), Newt and I got closer with each day and night searching for and studying creatures.

When November came to a close and we were reaching the end of our journey, I finally broke down and told him the whole story. Once I'd reached the part of the massacre I started shaking and crying just like when it originally happened. Rather hesitantly, Newt pulled me into a hug and didn't let go until I'd finished the story. I don't know how long we sat there clutching onto each other until Newt slightly pulled away with his hands still on my shoulders. With sad eyes, Newt said with a soft voice, "Cathy, first of all I'd like to apologize that you've had to carry this burden for so many years. Second, I want you to know how proud I am of you for continuing to live your life which takes great strength and determination. I want to help you find happiness and security again if you'll let me that is."

I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed onto his face and crashed my lips against his. Much to my surprise, I felt Newt kiss me back after a few seconds of shocked stillness. When we pulled away for air I kept my eyes closed too scared to look at Newt. About a minute or so later I felt him stroke my face and slowly opened my eyes to see a big grin which took my breath away.

"I-I wasn't gong to say anything since I wanted to keep this professional, but I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

My eyes widened as I registered his words. A laugh escaped my lips as I calmed down and said, "Even now that you know just how much baggage I carry?" Newt nodded. Running my fingers through his hair, I smiled and whispered, "So have I, but I figured you just saw me as your temporary assistant. I also figured once you learned the full story of my childhood that you would think I was pathetic for letting one incident get in the way of what's supposed to be the happiest time of the years."

"It's not pathetic at all, darling. You saw things that anyone with compassion would find horrible. I would love to help you find the joy in Christmas again when you're ready. And I promise to protect you if your mother ever tries to get to you." Newt said with my face in his hands. Placing my hands over his I just smiled and nodded.

During our hunt for our creatures in Newt York we ended up in a department store decorated for Christmas which almost lead to me feeling sick, but I kept it together for Dougal and the Occamy who had escaped from Newt's case.

When we eventually got home, Newt and I didn't talk that much at first until he showed up at my door Christmas morning unannounced. With a sheepish smile he asked to come in and after getting over my surprise I stepped aside and close the door once he'd walked in.

After a couple awkward moments of silence, I asked if he wanted some tea which he accepted gratefully. As we sipped our tea Newt seemed really nervous about something so I finally said, "So what's on your mind, Mr. Scamander? We haven't talked since getting back from New York."

"Well I just wanted to give you time to rest after the trip." he said after clearing his throat.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at his explanation for basically ignoring me for a week and then suddenly showing up on my worse day. Setting his cup down on the table in front of him, he took my hand and said as he squeezed it lightly, "I chose to come today so I could give you a new memory to associate Christmas with just like I promised on our way to New York. I didn't officially ask you because I wanted it to be special."

Taking a box out of his coat pocket and let go of my hand to open it to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket that had a picture of us in Romania on one side and _My Darling Kitten_ on the other. I placed my hand over my mouth and just watched as Newt took it out, closed it, and placed it around my neck not breaking eye contact which I could tell was a bit hard for him. Placing a hand on my cheek, Newt took in a breath and said, "Will you be mine, Kitten?"

Not being able to speak, I nodded, took his face in my hands, and kissed him just like on our way to New York. When we pulled away and caught our breath, Newt placed his hands over mine and asked, "How do you feel about Christmas now, love?"

"Best one I've had in years. Thank you, Newt."

We spent the rest of that day together and a year later I actually helped Newt decorate his apartment and his tiny shed within the magical case. That Christmas he asked me to marry him which I accepted in an instant. I was happier than I'd ever thought possible and I indeed found the joy in Christmas again.


End file.
